Mirror Clemont
Mirror Clemont (Japanese: 鏡の国シトロン Mirror World Citron) is a doppelgänger of and a character of the day who appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!. He is 's counterpart from the Mirror World, whose personality is opposite to that of the regular Clemont, as he is able to run very fast without getting tired and prefers magic over science. After Mirror Ash lost a battle against Mirror Serena, he ran off crying, stating he would travel alone onward. The Mirror World counterparts of Clemont, , and went looking for him and found him just outside Reflection Cave. What they didn't know, however, was that this was the from the regular world instead. The regular Ash was surprised at how fast Mirror Clemont was able to run, to which he stated he had been a good runner ever since he was a kid. As the group started to notice how Ash's personality was different from the Ash they knew, Mirror Clemont deduced this was an Ash from another world, according to a legend that the Reflection Cave harbors portals to other worlds. Mirror Serena refused to believe this, and challenged the regular Ash to a battle. Mirror Clemont refereed the battle. After the battle, Mirror Ash showed up, having watched the battle from behind a tree. Mirror Clemont encouraged him to share his story of what happened after they lost sight of him. When Mirror Ash told he lost his , the group and the regular Ash decided to go look for him. Mirror Clemont then proposed to use his magic to find Pikachu. He drew a marking of a thunderbolt on the ground, and let a stick drop in the middle of the marking, with the direction the stick faced deciding where Pikachu was. He called this trick "Magical Direction Finder". Although the group ended up at a dead end, of the regular world showed up, revealing they had caged Pikachu. They also managed to the steal the regular Ash's Pikachu. While both Ashes were busy battling Team Rocket, Mirror Clemont sneaked up to them and snagged the glass cages. He threw them to Mirror Serena who freed them with her . After they blasted Team Rocket off, the group enjoyed the sunset. It was then however that Mirror Clemont realized that, according to myth, people not from the Mirror World would have to get back to their own world before sunset, or else they would be trapped inside forever. As such he helped in getting the regular Ash back to his own world. They found the mirror through which the regular Ash had come, and managed to get the portal to appear. As the portals of the regular world and the Mirror World started to drift further apart, Mirror Clemont encouraged his regular counterpart, who was at the other portal, to wish strongly for Ash to return. The regular Ash ultimately managed to get back, and Mirror Clemont said his farewells as the portals closed. Pokémon Caught for Mirror Bonnie is Mirror Clemont's only known Pokémon. Like the regular world's , he lets his sister take care of his Dedenne. Not much is known about how much Mirror Dedenne's personality differs from the regular world's Dedenne. None of Dedenne's moves are known.}} Voice actors |ja=梶裕貴 Yūki Kaji |en=Michael Liscio Jr. |es_eu=Miguel Antelo |he=יובל בינדר Yuval Binder |fi=Henri Piispanen |fr_eu=Thibault Delmotte |it=Simone Lupinacci |pl=Maciej Falana |ko=심규혁''Shim Gyuhyeok'' }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Doppelgängers it:Lem Mondo Specchio ja:鏡像のシトロン